


Бурный поток

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, PWP, Pon Farr, Vaginal Sex, Vignette, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Пон фарр в гетном варианте
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Бурный поток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torrent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568657) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Аманда запрокидывает голову, её тело выгибается, откликаясь на прикосновения, и каждая её частица _поёт_ от удовольствия. Сарэк так глубоко, что, как она думает, это должно быть больно. Но Сарэк неизменно осторожен, даже когда его логика ускользает. Аманда может видеть безумие в тёмных глазах, ощущать его голод в том, как пальцы впиваются в плоть, но он никогда не причиняет ей боли, останавливаясь буквально на грани. Он готовит её нежно, и берёт жёстко, но не грубо – ровно так, чтобы не было по-настоящему мучительно. Сарэк _любит_ её настолько сильно, что слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. В течение семи лет между этими безумными моментами Аманда временами колеблется, сомневается, как в действительности муж к ней относится. Она _знает_ , что значит для него. Но они такие разные, и он сводит её с ума.

Затем стены рушатся, и он наполняет всё её существо своей страстью. Их связь вибрирует, захлёстывает словно водным потоком, окутывает удушающими объятьями. Сарэк _обожает_ её. Сейчас она может почувствовать это как никогда остро. Она знает, что у Сарэка была жена до неё, ребёнок, другая жизнь, но Аманда – целый мир для него, не проходит и дня, чтобы он не чувствовал себя счастливым. Она – самое прекрасное создание из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Она необузданная и свободолюбивая, но он приручил её, и он невероятно гордится этим. Тем, что она выбрала его. Если бы мог, он достал бы Т’Рух с неба и отдал бы Аманде. 

Аманда потрясена.

Она тоже его любит. Сарэк так дорог ей, даже когда бывает совсем невыносим. Аманда приподнимает голову, и он наклоняется ниже, касаясь её лба своим – его кожа горит огнём. Всё её тело пылает. Она, доведённая до предела, покрытая испариной, удовлетворённая и измождённая, всё равно раскрывается и принимает его. Иначе быть не может. Не тогда, когда знает, что он нуждается в ней. Дрожащими пальцами Аманда касается его лица, усиливая связь между ними.

Сарэк осторожно освобождается из объятий. Приподнимается, нависая над ней, опираясь руками о кровать по обе стороны от хрупких плеч, стискивает простыни в кулаках. В мягком свете звёзд, падающем из окна, Аманда видит мужа таким, какой он есть – истинный _вулканец_ , пришелец из чуждого мира, который стал её второй половиной. Инаковость Сарэка никогда не волновала её. Она считает его невероятно _красивым_ , а от его прикосновений захватывает дух. В этот момент Аманда вспоминает день их свадьбы: его, облачённого в лучшие одежды и готового стать _её_ навеки. От счастья слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.

Аманда вздрагивает и кончает, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике. У неё больше ничего не осталось. Она напрягается вокруг него, поглощённая мгновенным наслаждением – Сарэк всегда дарит ей лучшие оргазмы, которые она когда-либо испытывала. Даже если это пятый подряд, а тело полностью истощено. Аманда пытается отдышаться, и именно поэтому на время прерываются поцелуи, но Сарэк не перестаёт двигать бёдрами, входя в неё, пока Аманда не обессилела окончательно и не оказалась на краю потери сознания.

Потом он замедляется и останавливается. Даже после того, как она кончает, член Сарэка всё ещё глубоко внутри, и это совсем не удивительно. В действительности муж ни разу не выходил из неё в течение последних нескольких часов. И их катры по-прежнему связаны.

– Продолжай, – Аманда говорит, всё ещё задыхаясь.

– Мне не следует, – когда Сарэк отвечает, голос почти ровный, но напряжённый.

Всегда удивительно наблюдать, как совершенная вулканская логика отступает, поэтому Аманда цепляется за ускользающую реальность, чтобы дольше наслаждаться этими редчайшими мгновениями, когда Сарэк по-настоящему нуждается в ней.

– Ты устала. Тебе требуется отдых.

– А тебе требуется удовлетворение, – возражает Аманда, потому что она, разумеется, слабая, но для него будет сильной.

Она может чувствовать, как его неутолённое вожделение туманит их узы. Сарэк всё ещё отчаянно желает её, демонстрируя невероятное самообладание в этой своей сдержанности. Что совершенно не нужно.

– Не останавливайся, муж мой, – настаивает Аманда.

Сарэк выжидает долгое мгновение. Его кожа сейчас более насыщенного зелёного оттенка, чем обычно, дыхание тяжёлое, а взгляд застывший. Затем очень медленно Сарэк кивает. Он возобновляет толчки, опускаясь сверху, накрывая Аманду своим телом и наполняя своей _любовью_.


End file.
